


Dammit To Hel Loki.

by Tony Stark Of Midgard (CallmeIronman)



Category: Avengers
Genre: Humor, M/M, i meant silliness, late-night sillyness, see what I mean?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeIronman/pseuds/Tony%20Stark%20Of%20Midgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know where I was going with this, it's really early morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit To Hel Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> ICELANDIC  
> koma aftur litli skít! ég er að fara að drepa þig furball óþolandi!
> 
> ENGLISH
> 
> Get back here you little shit! I will kill you intolerable furball!

Tony was for once, not in his lab. He was curled in a huge armchair usually occupied by Clint or Thor, reading through an old engineering handbook. Tony needed glasses, but refused to wear them in front of anyone Unless reading. For you know, reasons. Tony was near the end of the manual when he heard a crash. He looked up eyebrow e

raised, at Clint who was partially hanging out of the vent. The archer shrugged Not the source of the noise. Suddenly, there was an ear-splitting yowl followed by Thor cursing at the top of his lungs

 

" koma aftur litli skít! ég er að fara að drepa þig furball ópalandi!"

 

A black streak raced around the corner and pummeled Tony scaring the genius just as Thor came around, fuming. He pointed at the tiny ball of fur in Tony's lap.

 

"Give me that!" He demanded. "Loki has broken my prized poptart kitty model!" Kudos to Tony's willpower for not laughing his ass off. Poptart kitty? Oh Nyan cat.

 

"Sorry big guy, but this one stays with me."

 

Tony said Depositing Lokitty onto his shoulder. Lokitty purred gently before looking over Tony's shoulder and- as Thor said- Sticking his tongue out at Thor. Thor growled at the tiny thing now perched on the counter near the man of iron's elbow. His look seem to say, _I win_. Thor stormed out to his room, the sound of distant thunder present and commenting of attention. 

 

 _Dammit to Hel Loki_. He thought as he pulled a bag of poptarts from his drawer. _Dammit to Hel._


End file.
